the_realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Janelle Cormeilles
Biography There has never been a point in time where her life was particularly interesting really, she was born into the peasant class. Both her mother and father were farmers and married in order to have shared land, since the two were neighbors. Though the two of them married neither were in love with the other, the marriage put them in better financial stability. Her father of course never thought much of their marriage, having many mistresses he spent time with rather than his own wife. He lived as if he was a rich man, in fact though they had little money he began to build his own home on their land with a few of his friends. They lived on a large combined land so they had no read problems building it. But as she was a toddler they lived practically on the streets as her father worked hard on building the home he desired so badly. They survived with their own crops and selling them in the market for years. Often times she could be caught trying to guilt trip someone into buying something from them the moment she was able to walk. She was a naturally bright child who was a natural when it came to approaching others and being charismatic. Though she was quite a bossy child, wanting to attract others to their family market on her own. Whenever she wasn’t with her mother she was found playing with the children in the streets, most times they would all follow her like a dog as she ran around town. She was a reckless child, doing as she pleased most times without anyone stopping her due to her mother and father constantly at work. There were a few people she lived near that hated her, especially when she would run through their land or homes aimlessly. She could distinctly remember how when she was a child she would steal this woman's strawberries every single spring. Endlessly she was caught thought never once did she ever stop, mainly happy to annoy the woman every single day. Janelle was never one to spend time learning, she spent her time out with friends rather than ever sitting down and caring about her education, especially with her father working on their home and her mother selling their crops all day long till it was time to sleep nearly. After her house was built, she was treated like a princess in her home most times. Her room was covered in pinks and whites all over, Janelle felt as if she was truly a princess. Though her parents had to work nearly all day and her father would sometimes even work throughout the night they insisted on her having the best education she could have. In the beginning she was not interested in it at all,often times it would be a struggle for her to get out of bed and she did poorly for months. But eventually she was able to catch up with the other children, and since then she has always pushed her education to the side as long as she passed her classes.As she was growing into her teenage years she often found herself wandering aimlessly throughout the town. She never has a particular reason for doing anything, her mind was always scattered and she could never clearly focus on one thing seriously. It led her to being forced into things by her parents that she had no interest in, but to her parents it was everything to be something more than they ever were. Frankly it was annoying in her eyes, but she didn’t do much to stop t from happening and just went along with it. Around the time when she turned 17, she began to rebel against her parents. They were obsessed with the thought of her marrying a man and they set her up with some of the wealthier men in town. It was disgusting in her eyes, they were older and perverts who wanted a family as soon as possible. But her amazing parents wanted to her to be with someone who can provide for her and them, rather than having at least a friendship with the grown man. Instead of listening to them, she began leaving her home hours beforehand and she wouldn’t return till the sun was setting and the dark was approaching. Her parents were overrated and she hated that she was expected to be somebody when she was really nothing more than two farmers child. Once she turned 18 she was practically on her own and she did as she pleased, working her parents stand at the market during the early morning, rarely at night. She became more free and she spent a lot of time alone, though she didn’t mind it she spent more times thinking. Janelle was an Independent person, most times she can be caught in her thoughts. She may have her dumb moments, but she’s someone who knows what she needs to know and nothing more. Basically borderline intelligent, knowing nothing more than needs to be known. Typically she can be an easygoing person, but if you make a statement she expects there to be facts to go along with it though she can be quite the hypocrite. Janelle will always follow through what she says, but will bite the hand of someone who feeds her when aggravated. Yep. Too bored to finish this.